Night on the Veranda
by Nordigo
Summary: Yuuko and Watanuki are enjoying the night on the shop's veranda. Slightly shippish.


**Preface**: _This is supposed to take place sometime between chapters 108-109. My main goal was to keep their characters true to what is portrayed in the anime, adding as little of my own ideas as possible. Also, please note I have only seen and read xxxHolic, and know just bits and pieces of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle._

_

* * *

_

"It looks like a full moon again." Yuuko with her eyes fixed on the cloudless sky, said to Watanuki sitting next to her on the shop's veranda.

"Yeah..." he replied, gazing at the steaming liquid. Closing his eyes he took a sip of the tea, "So it is."

His eyes popped open again, as in startling realization, "_This is the time when spirits, both benevolent and malignant are about, right? I should get inside..._" he said whispering.

"It's fine. Don't worry about that, remember? Only those who are... Fated can enter the shop – this includes spirits, too." Yuuko said, lowering her head and conjuring up a smile.

"Ah... I said that out loud didn't I..." Watanuki gave an awkward laugh, and sighed.

His eyes wandered around the yard, first looking at the moon. It was a clear night, and it was as if... He could see two birds against the moonlight. _Moonlight Starlings, huh_?, he thought. Next his eyes wandered off to meet Yuuko's reddish brown eyes that were looking at him.

"Watanuki-kun... I think I need a refill." she said, gently stirring the last of the sake around the edges of the cup.

"Alright." was all he said, picking up an empty jug behind her and headed to the shop's kitchen.

----

A few minutes later Yuuko had gotten her refill and Watanuki was seated next to her again, both enjoying the soothing silence in a normally busy city, until...

"Kyah! This is some great sake, Watanuki-kun!"

"Isn't ANY sake as long as it is sake, good by you..." Watanuki noted in a deadpan voice.

"Chuu~? That's so mean Watanuki…" she playfully pouted.

Suddenly her expression was a rare one, that of utter surprise as she felt a hand reaching out for her face and lips touching hers. The kiss was gentle, and lasted for a short while.

"Oh?" She uttered in a slightly surprised tone as Watanuki let go of her.

"Well... I'm still a minor aren't I? So I... I just tasted it from your lips?" he said and turned his head towards the teacup on his left side, trying to hide that his face was blushing to flaming red.

"But you didn't lie... It tasted good... I might make a bad habit when I'm older."

"Hmm..." Yuuko hummed, giving the end a playful tone, and poured herself some more sake.

----

As Watanuki thought that the blush had faded, he turned his head back towards Yuuko. She had started gently loosening her yukata, already exposing her left shoulder.

"W-WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YUUKO-SAMA!" he yelled, hastily backing himself on a wooden support pillar and working up a defensive posture.

"Fufufu... What did you think I was doing?" Yuuko lifted the yukata a little to cover the shoulder again, which made Watanuki lower his guard a little.

"Ah, but it's a summer night Watanuki-kun..!" she said while trying to fan a little air with her other hand, "It's so hot that I need to cool a little… More so after getting a kiss from such a charmer, you..." she continued, offering Watanuki a devious smile, and resting her head on another wooden pillar.

He returned the smile, but clenching his hands he said "I get it, I get it. I apologize, Yuuko-san. I don't know what came over me.", and bowed his head in apology.

"I didn't mind." she replied, covering a smile with her hand "But does this mean you've given up on Himawari-chan?"

Watanuki raised his head like a fox, throwing an angry glare towards her. "What, no! Ah, Himawari-chan..!" he cheerfully chirped, and then pointing a finger at Yuuko, "You don't hold a candle to her! You…"

"That's an awful thing to say to someone whose lips you stole..." Yuuko interrupted.

"Gyaah! You just love teasing me don't you?!"

"…Shouldn't you know by now that I do?"

* * *

_**Note(s): **_

_**Yukata**__ – a traditional Japanese __summer garment generally used by women but by men as well, it resembles a kimono but is a lot less formal, even though it can be seen worn during festivals. Also, whereas traditionally kimonos were made of silk or satin, yukatas were made of cotton._

"_**Chu"**__ – in anime or manga, usually spoken as a "kissing noise". Also can mean the noise mice make, it also can have other meanings, but that are not relevant here._

"_**Fufufu"**__ – a form of "sinister" laughter, mostly used in a humorous way._


End file.
